La Vietnamienne
by Didou367
Summary: La Vietnamienne ayant chanté tout l'été dans maints casinos, maintes boîtes, se trouva fort bien pourvue quand la bise fut venue.


**Titre :** La Vietnamienne.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Amérique, Vietnam.  
**Rating :** K, voire K+ mais vraiment pas davantage.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, la trame de base et certaines expressions que je vous invite à retrouver à Jean Anouilh. Et le résumé, aussi.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Eh bien voilà, depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça. Pour ceux qui connaissent ''La cigale'', d'Anouilh. Bref, en fait, je m'expliquerais plus clairement dans mon livejournal, je ne veux pas faire un pavé ici, ce serait moche.

* * *

« Hm, j'imagine que c'est le bon endroit pour ce genre de choses... »

Sur ces mots songeurs, la Vietnamienne poussa la porte de la banque qu'elle avait jusqu'ici observée avec l'insistance de celle qui voulait s'assurer de ne point faire d'erreur. Et en effet, avec la somme d'argent qu'elle s'apprêtait à confier aux prétendues mains expertes, elle tenait tout particulièrement à garantir la justesse de son choix.

Ainsi se dirigea-t-elle vers ce jeune homme aux prunelles cérulescentes qu'elle espérait spécialisé en prêts hypothécaires comme sa plaquette le spécifiait, tout enfantine et minaudière, les talons de ses escarpins claquant sèchement contre le sol lustré à chacun de ses pas comme battant la mesure de sa détermination, son châle au vert anis constellé de paillettes à l'éclat argentin voletant derrière elle avec la grâce involontaire de la joliesse incarnée.

« Bonjour, madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, s'enquit le susdit jeune homme avec un sourire que l'appât du gain rendait factice.  
- Après avoir chanté tout l'été dans beaucoup de boîtes et de casinos, j'ai une somme d'argent assez conséquente et je me dis que vous pourriez m'aider à faire de tout ça quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Le sourire du banquier s'agrandissait, se tordait presque sous l'influence d'une avidité qui parvenait tout juste à se dissimuler derrière une amabilité professionnelle, tandis que son interlocutrice lui expliquait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Entendant sa voix à la douceur enjôleuse et la voyant, l'œil noyé sous le fard, il crut tenir la bonne affaire.

« Hm, je vois. Vous savez, madame, j'admire les artistes comme vous. J'aimerais tellement moi aussi pouvoir me donner tout entier à un art sans m'inquiéter de rien d'autre. J'imagine que c'est dur de s'inquiéter de l'argent pour quelqu'un comme vous. Je me charge de tout, signez ce petit blanc-seing et ne vous occupez de rien, termina t-il, souriant avec bonhomie et lui tendant le papier. »

Gardant opiniâtrement le silence, la principale concernée scrutait, sans véritablement sembler le voir, l'employé. C'était avec une limpidité gouailleuse, malgré cet opulent maquillage qui conférait à son regard sombre d'artificielles rêveries, qu'elle voyait la blondeur angélique, le sourire cauteleux et la cupidité dans les orbes azuréens de l'Américain.  
Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour finalement prendre la parole, ce dernier vit un regard d'acier briller sous le rimmel.

« Vous croyez vraiment m'embobiner si facilement ?, demanda l'Asiatique d'un ton méprisant. Je sais très bien quel est votre taux et malgré tout, c'est à vous que je m'adresse. C'est parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'y trouver mon intérêt. »

Au fur et à mesure des mots qu'elle débitait froidement, le blond assistait à la métamorphose de l'artiste bohème, candide et absente, en une redoutable femme d'affaires, impitoyable et vive. Les gestes de ses mains, bien que demeurant suaves, dénotaient à présent quelque chose d'empressé, un empressement que seule l'autorité permettait. Un empressement semblable à celui qui caractérisait les mouvements de ses lèvres ténues tandis que les mots acerbes s'y formaient, ces lèvres colorées d'un carmin qui avivait la lactescence de son épiderme, dont la rougeur sombre appelait à la passion.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons après l'avoir informé de sa prochaine venue, accompagnée de son avocat, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son chant s'accordait à l'envoûtement sanguin de ses lèvres ou à la candeur évasive de son regard lourdement fardé. Avait-il les inflexions suaves de l'appel à la jouissance ou les accents cristallins de l'abandon à d'ingénues chimères ?

« Je veux que vous prêtiez aux pauvres seulement... »

Feu agonisant auquel on aurait soudainement jeté une allumette, l'espoir regagna le jeune homme à l'entente de cette parole, preuve d'une bonté aisément manipulable. Jusqu'ici courbé par la résignation, il se redressa prestement et permit à un sourire victorieux d'éclairer son faciès.

« Oui, conclut la Vietnamienne au sourire charmant, on dit qu'en cas de non-paiement d'une ou l'autre des échéances, c'est eux dont on vend tout le plus facilement. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle reprit sa marche jusqu'à la sortie, sous le regard à la fois abasourdi et fasciné du jeune homme. Il suivit des yeux le balancement alliciant de ses hanches avec l'assiduité intéressé du bon élève qui écouterait son professeur, hanches à la courbure timide que le tissu mince de sa robe laissait aisément deviner.

« Wow, elle était effrayante, cette femme, Alfred.  
- J'te le fais pas dire.  
- Tu sais qu'elle revient demain avec son avocat ?  
- Ouais, je sais. »

Et cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde car le cynisme, bien plus que le maquillage et les robes chatoyantes, embellissait cette Vietnamienne déjà fort séduisante.


End file.
